I Swear
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: She could never really turn him away. Even at the very end, Lincoln Burrows always did make things difficult. / Oneshot.


**A\N:** There's not a lot of OC-imagine stories and I thought I should remedy that. Will eventually add more with other main characters, but for now, enjoy. x

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my OC. (Might reuse her in a future fic idea for Prison Break. Not sure yet.)

* * *

"You're being ridiculous," Lincoln snapped, reaching out towards me but I was quick to maneuver. "Let me help you!"

I ignored him, however, and stormed into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind me in Lincoln's face. I was furious. Beyond pissed. After all this time, Lincoln Burrow's still managed to piss me off to no end.

And I hated that I couldn't hate him for it.

Although, considering I still managed to find myself wrapped around the brothers' lives day in and day out, I probably should have been well-prepared but it still took me by surprise just how far I was willing to go for Lincoln and Michael. And all because they _ask_ me to.

But this was going too far.

"Alana, _please_." He shouted through the door, banging on it.

I remained neutral, however, and pulled my white tank top over my body with careful hands, the bruises littering my skin more prominent in the bathroom light. I winced, trying not to look too closely at my battle wounds.

The ones I sustained saving Lincoln's ass once again.

Despite my intense training being a part of the Company once upon a time, I still managed to fuck myself over after I carelessly tried to throw myself in front of an attack meant for the eldest brother.

 _I should really stop that,_ I inwardly chided myself, glaring halfheartedly at my reflection with resentment.

"Alana-"

I immediately opened the door, cutting Lincoln off and walking past him, completely unbothered by the fact that I was only in my bra and panties as I made my way over to my dresser. I pretended to feign ignorance as I heard Lincoln suck in a breath. Grabbing a large t-shirt out of the top drawer, I was about to lift it over my head but a hand gently grabbed me, halting any further movements and turning me around.

"I'm sorry," He started, eyes hooded as he peered down at me with something far deeper hidden behind those gorgeous green orbs.

He traced one of the bruises with his thumb, a frown marring his face. I remained firm, unflinching as he touched me. I couldn't let him see how affected I was by his touch. Not right now. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," He repeated and stepped forward, causing me to take a step back, only to feel the dresser pressed against my back. The cool brush of wood against my skin sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. Lincoln's grip tightened slightly.

Whilst I should have been uncomfortable being partially nude in his presence, I wasn't. As an ex-soldier of the Company, it meant little regard for appearances and after as much as my body had become a tool, there was nothing else to be embarrassed about. It didn't matter how intimidating Lincoln Burrows appeared. Or the fact he's seen me in far less before.

Realizing Lincoln wasn't going to drop this, I sighed and averted my gaze. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I get it, okay? I know where I stand."

Lincoln's brow furrowed. "What-"

"It's just business." I deadpanned and shrugged him off, ignoring the blight of pain that rippled through my shoulders.

I meant to walk out of the bedroom but Lincoln caught my arm again and twisted me back around. Angry and without thinking, I shot my right hand out to smack him away but he easily caught it with his own until he forced me backwards, my back colliding harshly against the door. I hissed in pain and glared daggers up at the infuriating man. Despite how incredibly trained I was, being under Lincoln felt like a cub to her king. I felt small and vulnerable. Something I detested with my entire being, but another part of me enjoyed.

"Would you just hear me out?!" He snapped down at me, his face inches from my own.

"There's nothing to say, now let me go!"

I forced my leg out to take out his knee caps, but he easily maneuvered until his knee was in between my legs, pressing uncomfortably against my nether region. My eyes ablaze, I snarled up at Lincoln.

This _bastard._

In the process of trying to get away, I ended up dropping the over-sized shirt and was left completely defenseless and at the mercy of one Lincoln Burrows. The struggle had us both breathing a lot heavier than normal and I did my best to ignore the slight shift of his eyes that darted briefly down to my cleavage.

His tongue slowly came out to wet his lips before saying, "I didn't mean for this to happen. You need to know that."

"Duly noted." I nodded stiffly. "Now release me."

He seemed reluctant but the longer he had me pinned, the more my muscles screamed in protest. As if realizing this, he slowly let me go and took a single step back. Clenching my jaw, I bent down and retrieved the fallen shirt before quickly pulling it over my head, feeling the soft material caress my bruised skin, falling just far enough to cover my panties.

Moving away from the door, I held it open just enough for him to slip by me. I didn't need to say anything further and I knew that Lincoln understood that as well. Or, at the very least, he forced himself to accept. Before he walked past me, he stopped and brought his hand up to my face only to pause and retract his hand when I flinched back.

"I'm sorry." He repeated once more before walking past me down the stairs.

* * *

"He misses you." Sara spoke quietly as she touched up the scrapes with some salve that she brought with her. "He's been beating himself up ever since that night."

I remained straight-faced, merely staring straight ahead as she continued to work. That night had been four days ago and since then, I've woken to plenty of text messages and missed calls that I never returned. Perhaps a part of me knew I was just being a brat, but another part of me, one that felt things on a deeper level than most, knew I couldn't cave in. Not yet.

She continued, seemingly unfazed by the silent treatment. "He hasn't slept at all. Last night he came back to the hotel completely trashed with his hands covered in blood."

I stilled at this.

"I get it, Alana. You've put your life on the line for us. For the brothers. For Lincoln." She swallowed, dabbing a cotton ball soaked with peroxide on one of my scrapes. I winced slightly but made no move to stop her. "But he's hurting. Michael's tried talking to him, but-"

I immediately stood up, pulling my shirt back down as I went. I stalked over to the window, my jaw clenched and my lips in a tight line. Was she hoping to make me feel bad? Because, and I didn't want to admit it, it was working. I hadn't meant for Lincoln to berate himself over what happened but I also knew that I was still frustrated at being used so carelessly.

 _But that's not true, is it?_ Something inside of me questioned. _You want to be useful. That's all you've ever wanted for them; for Lincoln._

"I'm sorry for troubling you," I murmured quietly, wrapping my arms around myself; as if that was going to keep me together.

Sara slowly stood from the bed and reached out to me, her hand gently falling onto my shoulder.

"I know you're hurting, too. In more ways than one."

She said nothing more as she turned back around and grabbed her medical supplies off the bed, heading towards the door. With the reflection of the window, I watched her go.

* * *

It was the next night that I deemed myself capable of heading out for the evening. I had been cooped up in my room for far too long and I needed to get let loose, even if only for the night. I knew I was safe, considering no one would know where I was. I had purposely left my phone back in the room and the only thing I actually had on me was a few hundred dollar bills in my bra. Just enough to order a round of drinks for myself, likewise not enough to be robbed.

Despite finding a decent club and willing to party, even just a little, I had my hair tossed up in a messy bun and picked out a simple black dress that hugged my curves nice and cut off just above mid-thigh. Pairing it with black lace-up pumps and a swipe of pale pink lip gloss, I was out the door.

The club I'd chosen wasn't too sketchy, but I knew I was going to have problems the moment any heterosexual male (or annoyed female) looked my way. I tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible as I made my way over to the bar; the roar of the club was deafening, but I managed to order a cocktail without having to raise my voice.

The bartender was fairly cute and I knew with a little persuasion, I could have my glass refilled numerous times with a low rate.

"Here ya go, sweetheart." He smiled, flashing too many teeth at me as he slid my glass over to me. "If ya need anything else, don't hesitate to hail me down."

I returned his smile and nodded my head, watching only briefly as he made his way back to the other side of the bar. The music was loud, sounding a little too crazy for my taste but I enjoyed it regardless as I leaned back on the stool, crossing one leg over the other and looking around.

The bar was packed and only growing more. Countless bodies littered the dance floor, couples grinding against one another and even a mob of strangers hitting it off together. A handful of tables were occupied, but I paid little attention as I continued to sip from my sweet drink.

It was only a few minutes later before the seat beside me was taken and a richly dressed older man eyed my exposed legs with interest. I immediately sighed.

"How are you doing, baby?" He asked, leaning forward so as not to yell.

My eyes narrowed sharply as I watched him lean even closer, his hand coming out to rest on my knee. My first instinct was to raise my knee up quickly to catch him in the jaw, but tonight was about relaxing and little stress as possible. Also, society frowned at a woman who acted rashly.

"I'm good, thanks." I replied crisply, taking another sip from my drink. "If you could please remove your hand from my person, that would be lovely as well."

The unknown man merely smiled and began rubbing his thumb against my skin. My blood ran cold and every fiber in my body screamed to lay him out. Before I could act upon those urges, a hand shot out and gripped the guys wrist, halting any further actions.

"I believe the lady requested you to remove yourself from her person."

I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I could recognize that voice anywhere; after all, I'd worked with the man for the better part of two years prior to the Fox Eight breaking out of prison.

The man cowered slightly before tugging his hand free and cursing us both before stalking off somewhere else.

"Alex," I greeted.

Taking a seat from where the other man vacated, Mahone leveled me with a look. "What're you doing here, Alana?"

I hailed the cute bartender back down, glancing at Alex with a dubious look to which Alex quickly held up his hand to stop me.

"I'm not here to drink." He deadpanned, his voice rising just a bit to reach me over the music. "Why are you here?"

I shrugged, dropping my hand. "If you're not here to drink, then why are you here?" I shot back.

He didn't have to answer me. I knew why. It had always been like this; Mahone was always looking out for me, like the doting Uncle I never had. It didn't matter that we were both trained killers; him, federally and me, well... yeah. That was, of course, before shit hit the fan. But, anyway-

"If you must know, I'm relaxing. Or, at least, _trying_ to."

"Isn't there something else you should be doing other than-"

"Oh, great," I rolled my eyes, interrupting Mahone. "You've come to finish what Sara couldn't."

Alex narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You're being ridiculous."

"Funny, that's what he said, too." I quickly stood up from the bar and turned around.

"Alana-"

"I don't want to hear it." I yelled over my shoulder, storming past the endless amount of bodies and towards the back exit.

Alex was only a step behind me and if I'd been paying proper attention, I probably would have realized what was happening. But I was too blind in my frustration from having my night ruined by someone I called a close friend.

"Just call Lincoln." He pleaded, the sound quite unusual coming from him.

We had made it out back and the moment the door closed behind us, I froze.

"Correction," Alex paused, making sure to bring some distance between the both of us in case I felt like flailing my arms his way. " _I_ called Lincoln."

Build big and bulky, green eyes intense and powerful clashed with my own, chocolate brown ones.

* * *

Alex had disappeared quickly. I hadn't even registered the man in front of me to notice when he had departed, but he was lucky, I surmised with an inward scowl. I was going to wring Mahone's neck when I see him next.

Neither one of us made an move towards the other but I was quick to come back down from whatever height I had previously been at when Lincoln parted his lips to say my name. It was as if cold water had been doused on me and I abruptly turned on my hell to walk away.

"I can't do this." I muttered under my breath but I was sure Lincoln had heard me.

"Please, just give me a minute!" He begged, reaching out for me. I turned just in the nick of time to evade his hand and shoot him a scathing look.

"I thought we were over this, Linc? I told you that you didn't need to apologize!"

I didn't realize my slip up, but Lincoln sure did. His gaze softened considerably.

"So just, _stop_ , okay?"

 _Stop beating yourself up. Stop picking fights because you can't get your way with me. Stop._

Something had pricked my eyes and I quickly turned to hide it. We were by the front now, where the entrance was and where a taxi was waiting, probably for someone else but I didn't care. I opened the door and shimmied inside, but before I could close the door, Lincoln caught it and got in behind me, forcing me over to the other side when his body faintly brushed the side of mine. I ignored the shiver that ran down my spine and moved over wordlessly.

The taxi driver looked back at us through the rear-view mirror expectantly and I told him my address. Lincoln could ride with us if he wanted to, but his ass wasn't making it past my front door. I kept my eyes trained outside the window, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible despite the body heat beside me. I could feel Lincoln's eyes on me and the way the air shifted in the tiny space between us.

My house was only a ten minute drive from the club we were at, but I knew it was going to be agonizing regardless.

"You look beautiful," Lincoln whispered.

Suddenly, my dress felt too short and my skin too exposed. _Me_ too exposed.

 _"You're so beautiful," He murmured huskily, his strong build pinning me further into the sheets and I moaned beneath him. "Alana-"_

My blood chilled and the stoic expression I had tried so hard to keep in tact started to chip away. I could feel my face flushing just as Lincoln drew closer, unaware of the other curious eyes in the driver seat. Whenever it was Lincoln and I, that's all there was; _just_ Lincoln and I.

" _P-Please..._ _Linc,_ " _I breathed back, exhaling shakily._

I decided that I needed to change the subject and I needed to change it _now_.

"I'm not mad anymore, Lincoln." My lips wanted to form his nickname, but luckily, refrained. I still kept my eyes away from his, however, just in case my body had other plans. "I've stopped being mad awhile ago. Anything you've been doing now," _Like beating yourself up and causing trouble for everyone, including yourself._ "It's unnecessary."

Lincoln didn't need to hear that he was ratted out. He knew.

"Then, why won't you look at me?" He asked, his fingers brushing mine against the leather of the cab.

 _Because if I look then-_

His fingers were distracting, my mind was clouding over, recalling similar intimate gestures from once upon a time.

"I'm not mad anymore." I repeated, jaw set.

"Alana-"

"-Because even I can understand that family _must_ come first. And I'm no exception to that rule. I know that." I continued, brown eyes firm on the outside world as the familiar scenery came to focus. "So, _no_ , Lincoln. You don't need to apologize. So just stop already. Please."

The car came to a rolling stop in front of my apartment and without thinking, I turned around quickly and reached up to place a kiss to his forehead. Grabbing a hundred from my bra, I handed it over to the driver and told him to keep the change after Lincoln got his ride home and I was out of the cab all in a single breath. I practically darted up the stairs and was nearly at the door when familiar hands caught me by the waist and spun me around to face him.

I hadn't realized tears had started to leak out, but it was only after Lincoln leaned forward to capture my lips with his own that I truly felt the choked sob threatening to come out. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe right. The familiarity of Lincoln's mouth against mine had brought me back down and I was helpless to pull away.

My back found my front door and I was hoisted up to wrap my legs around his waist, being pressed further against the door as our tongues met in a fit of dominance. However, fighting for dominance against Lincoln was only asking for punishment and quickly, I allowed him to have his way.

Memories flooded my mind and I knew I was lost then. In the sweet caress of Lincoln's delicious hold and without a single care of his past transgression.

* * *

I knew it couldn't go on like this. I knew I'd eventually have to let him go. Technically, Lincoln Burrows was still on the run. The Company was closing in and I knew that I couldn't hold onto him any longer than absolutely necessary. And we were way past that.

The lazy strokes that ran up and down my back felt like heaven had descended upon earth and I was lucky enough to indulge in such high pleasures of life.

"Are you awake?" I felt, rather than heard, Lincoln ask against my temple.

I hummed quietly, pressing myself further against him. I didn't want to move or even speak. All I had was this moment here and I was afraid that if I broke the trance, there'd be no going back. I'd have to face the day and despite being trained to kill men for a living, I wasn't prepared to function like a human being. Not yet, anyway.

Lincoln's hand ran up my back, to my shoulder, before cupping my face and pulling away slightly to look at me. His thumb traced my bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing me deeply. I responded lazily, drawing it out as much as possible. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

But reality was a bitch and this wasn't a movie; there wasn't a remote that could freeze time, freeze us for as long as forever lasted.

I offered a sheepish smile before twisting around in his arms and rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"Alana," He tried to grab my hand, but I was always much faster and quickly hopped out of bed, the sheets wrapped around my body.

"It's been almost a week," I called over my shoulder, fearing that if I looked behind me I might change my mind; there was also the matter that Lincoln was completely nude on my bed. "They shouldn't be far behind now. You need to meet up with your brother and the others and get out while you still have an open window."

I was moving around the room, trying to grab my discarded dress before Lincoln came up from behind me, encircling his arms around my waist. I stilled, my breath hitching in my throat as Lincoln leaned down and trailed his lips from where my shoulder met my neck and then up to my earlobe.

"Come with me." He spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"Linc..."

Turning me in his arms, he brought his hands up to cup my face and intense green orbs clashed with brown.

"You must really enjoy me repeating myself all the time," He teased and leaned down to nibble on my lower lip before kissing me altogether. "I said, come with me."

My head was dizzy and despite the protection his arms secured, the defeat was clear in my eyes as I peered back at him.

"You _can_." He assured. "It's not _if_ we take them down but _when_ we do, we can go wherever you want to."

I sighed heavily.

He continued, "You once told me that the only good thing about the Company was that you got to travel. We can do that and _more_. Spin the globe, Alana, and we'll go."

Smiling, I allowed my forehead to fall against Lincoln's chest. His arms encompassed me and for a few brief seconds, I was allowed to envision what life would be like beside Lincoln Burrows.

But then there was reality. The karmic bitch that would eventually ruin any and all chance of happiness to ever come our way. Because of who we are and what we've done. I wanted to believe it was possible to have a future, I truly did. But having grown accustomed to looking over my shoulder all my life, it was hard to believe that something so _right_ could feel so _wrong_.

And then there were my insecurities... The ones I tried hard to keep hidden under lock and key, but sometimes showed their face.

"You deserve so much, Lincoln," I began, looking back up. "And I _want_ that for you. I do. But-"

"Alana-"

God, I felt the dejavu hit me like an aluminum bat to the temple.

"-But I can't help but think that there's something more out there for you than me. I mean, you've been on the run for so long. Incarcerated and stowed away." He quickly opened his mouth to cut me off once again but I beat him to it.

 _"He's hurting."_

"I know I didn't get it before, but I do now." My hands found his face and I held him still, staring hard up at him with everything I had left in me. "You deserve that scuba shop on the beach. You deserve a life with your family; your _brother_ , who's risked so much to reunite the both of you together again. There's no place for me there."

 _There can't be._

Before I could say anything else, however, his cell phone suddenly started going off in his jean pocket somewhere on the floor. He looked at me for another moment longer before pulling away and searching for his pants. I licked my lips and quickly averted my gaze, realizing a second too late that Lincoln was still naked. I busied myself with finding some new clothes in my dresser, giving Lincoln some privacy, I headed towards the bathroom. It was probably Michael.

When I came out of the bathroom, dressed in a loose tank top and jean shorts, Lincoln was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Slowly, I approached him.

"Was that your brother?"

His jaw tightened and he slowly sighed and looked up. He appeared conflicted, quietly choosing his words before standing up and stalking towards me and before I knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around my body and he was lifting me in the air, our lips meeting in what felt like our final goodbye. When we finally pulled apart, Lincoln's expression was hard and his grip even harder, almost painful.

"I'm coming back for you." He stated, without blinking. Before I could protest, he cut me off. "When all of this is over; when the Company is dead and gone; when there is no one tailing us any longer, I'm coming _back_. Do you understand me?"

My breath hitched at the intensity of his eyes and I found myself reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. I would miss him. The only good thing I'd ever felt in my entire life and I would miss him.

"I'll be waiting." I told him, smiling through the tears I hadn't realized had fallen.

He'd let me down but had not released me yet, merely staring into my very soul, as if memorizing every detail before he left.

"Swear to me, Alana. Swear-"

 _I swear._


End file.
